Hate you, Love you, Hyung
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Tuhan memberi kita karunia berupa lidah untuk mengucap, hati untuk merasa, otak untuk berfikir, kenapa manusia mencoba mematikannya?/ Kyubum/family/hurt/comfort/Oneshot/ RnR?


**Hate you, Love you, hyung...**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Brothership, Family, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Typo(s), **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

 ** _If conversation was the lyrics, laughter was the music, making time spent together a melody that could be replayed over and over without getting stale."  
― _****_Nicholas Sparks_**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

"Kau bolos sekolah lagi kyu?" Ucap seorang wanita setengah baya dengan garis kecantikan yang masih terlihat jelas itu kesal. "Sekalipun kau tak bisa memiliki prestasi sebaik bummie, setidaknya kau mau duduk tenang dikelasmu." Lanjutnya dengan sudut perempatan yang semakin kentara.

"Percuma, sebaik apapun aku, tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membanggakan appa dan eomma." Kali ini pemuda tampan berkulit putih yang berbicara. Kaki jenjangnya segera membawa tubuh kurusnya melangkah meninggalkan sofa empuk yang semula didudukinya. _Lebih dari itu, bummie hyung tetap tak akan pernah memperhatikanku sekalipun aku bertambah baik._ Batinnya. Hatinya begitu dipenuhi rasa sesak yang menggumpal sedemikian rupa.

"Yeobo, bagaimana aku harus mengatur anak bungsumu itu?. Hah… Pusing aku." Ucap wanita yang sebelumnya dipanggil eomma itu sambil memijit keningnya intens.

"Ah yeobo… Jangan begitu. Kita kan membuatnya bersama, jadi dia anakmu juga." Namja setengah baya yang sepertinya kepala keluarga itu tersenyum halus.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya. Hah… Mana bummie ku?. Nanti malam choi sshi mengajak bertemu. Dia juga ingin berkenalan dengan calon pewaris perusahaan kim. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan raksasa milik mereka." Ucap sang ibu antusias, seakan apa yang terjadi baru saja dan membuatnya sakit kepala itu hanyalah angin lalu.

"Oh ya…? Bagus sekali yeobo. Ini akan jadi awal yang bagus. Bummie…" Teriak sang ayah seketika.

"Nde appa…" Sang putra segera menuruni tangga demi tangga dengan langkah anggun yang tak dibuat-buat. Kedua orang itu Nampak tersenyum senang melihat putra mereka yang tampan.

"Nanti malam ikut eommamu menghadiri makan malam di hotel X. Kau bisa?." Tanya sang ayah lembut.

"Tapi aku besok ada ujian mid semester appa." Jawab sang putra nampak berusaha menolak.

"Jebal bummie, kau harapan kami untuk meraih hati choi sshi." Pinta sang ibu mengiba.

"Arraseo." Tak ada penolakan lagi, namun tak mengindikasikan penerimaan yang jelas.

"Kalau begitu, ganti bajumu dan kita pergi kesalon sekarang juga. Meski kau tak membutuhkan banyak polesan, tapi kau harus terlihat sempurna sebagai pewaris keluarga kim." Ajak sang ibu dengan senyuman yang merekah.

Kim kibum sang putra pertama, segera membalikkan tubuhnya berniat kembali kekamarnya. Namun belum sempat sampai ditempatnya, dirinya bersitatap dengan si bungsu, kim kyuhyun. "Kau robot berwajah manusia, aku sungguh sial menjadi adikmu." Ketus kyuhyun dan kembali memasuki kamarnya, seakan hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Arra…" Balas kibum pelan penuh dengan nada menyesal.

 **_o0o_**

"Ini putra pertama kami, choi sshi. Kibum ah, perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta sang ibu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lekang dari wajahnya.

"Kim kibum imnida. Bangapsimnida choi sshi." Ucap kibum dengan nada lembut dan sangat sopan.

"Wah… Putramu sangat luar biasa kim sshi. Senang sekali bisa mengenalmu nak." Ucap tuan choi diwarnai senyuman bangga dibibirnya. "Ah, aku juga mengajak putriku. Namanya choi jiwon. Dia cantik bukan?" Tuan choi terkekeh setelah mengatakannya.

"Ye, dia sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan nyonya choi." Balas nyonya kim mencoba mengambil hati tuan choi.

"Begitulah. Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan putramu dengan putriku. Bukankah ini ide bagus. Sesungguhnya aku menyukai putramu sejak pandangan pertama." Ucap tuan choi memberi saran.

Meskipun ini sudah biasa dikalangan pebisnis –menjodohkan putra-putri mereka dengan partner untuk memperkuat perusahaan-, tetap saja membuat kibum kaget. "Brilian sekali ide anda choi sshi. Saya sangat senang dengan permintaan anda. Namun keputusan harus kembali pada putra-putri kita bukan?" Tanya nyonya kim seakan memberikan keputusan pada anak, meski sebenarnya sama sekali tidak benar.

"Oh, bagaimana pendapatmu jiwon ah…?" Tanya tuan choi penuh senyuman.

"Saya ikut apapun yang anda katakan aboji." Balas jiwon tenang bagai putri raja.

"Hahahha… Bagaimana denganmu kibum sshi." Tanya tuan choi.

"Saya sangat senang dengan ide anda tuan choi, akan saya pertimbangkan." Jawab kibum tanpa memberi kepastian.

"Wah… Aku sangat suka putramu nyonya kim, dia berkepala dingin dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Sangat pantas menjadi penerus kim coorporation. Kapan-kapan bawa adiknya juga, aku ingin melihat seluruh keluarga kim." Pinta tuan choi.

"Untuk putra bungsu kami, saya tidak bisa menjanjikannya tuan choi. Dia anak yang sangat aktif dan jarang dirumah." Balas nyonya choi dengan wajah malu.

"Ah, anak-anakmu benar-benar menarik dan membuatku penasaran." Ujar tuan choi. "Terimakasih..." Dan makan malam itu berjalan dengan begitu eksklusifnya bagai makan malam khas keluarga kerajaan.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu... Kau tak makan chagi..." Sang ayah nampak menyusuri anak tangga mencoba mencapai kamar putra bungsunya.

Tak ada suara balasan sedikitpun dari kamar sang putra. "Apa kyunnie sudah tidur?. Tapi ini kan masih sore." Gumam sang ayah atau tuan kim itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar sang putra perlahan. Dan tuan kim segera melihat gumpalan(?) Besar ditempat tidur queen size milik sang putra. "Kau sudah tidur kyu?" Sekali lagi tuan kim bertanya pada sang putra. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kyuhyun tetap tak menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kyu... gwenchana...?" Tanya sang ayah kembali sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi gulungan itu. Dan betapa kagetnya tuan kim saat melihat sang putra meringkuk sambil wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang hebat. Wajahnya begitu pasi, dan peluhnya yang sebiji jagung itu nampak menambah buruk penampilannya.

"Kyu... Eottokae...?" Tuan kim mulai kalang kabut melihat kondisi sang putra.

"Bertahanlah chagi, appa akan panggilkan zhoumi sshi, nde...?" Ucap tuan kim sambil menangkup wajah pucat sang putra. Namun ketika tuan kim hendak keluar dari kamar, tangan dingin dan lemas milik kyuhyun segera meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Hehh... Appa..." Desahnya pelan. Suaranya nyaris menghilang.

"Aku... bisa mengatasinya. Aku tidak... lemah. Jebal... Jangan... memandangku dengan... pandangan... menyedihkan... begitu..." Lanjut kyuhyun patah-patah. Nyata diwajahnya raut kesakitan itu.

"Jangan keras kepala kyu. Kau butuh penanganan dokter. Tubuhmu memang lemah, kau tidak bisa memaksakan apapun pada fisikmu ini." Balas tuan kim frustasi. Sungguh dirinya tidak tega melihat sang putra dalam keadaan seburuk itu.

"Appa... Kenapa... kau hanya memandangku saat aku sakit...?." Dan diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Kami pulang. Yeobo... Kyunnie..." Suara sang ibu yang nampak melangkah anggun beserta si sulung yang melangkah dibelakangnya sepertinya tak berhasil terdengar hingga kamar si bungsu.

"Kenapa aku tidak... seperti bummie hyung... yang bisa appa pandang dengan bangga...? Kenapa aku harus menjadi... aku yang tak... berguna...?" Tangisan kyuhyun meledak begitu saja. Teriakannya jelas terdengar hingga pintu masuk rumah tersebut membuat kedua orang yang baru saja datang itu terperanjat seketika mendengarnya.

"Berhenti keras kepala kyunnie... Sampaikan keluhanmu saat kau bisa bernafas dengan benar...!" Bentak tuan kim kasar.

"Tidak appa... Biarkan aku menjadi... Kuat... Biarkan aku.. mencoba mengatasi...nya ... sendiri..." Bentak kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

"Baiklah... Lakukan semaumu... Jika kau merasa tak mampu, panggil appa..."Tuan kim segera meninggalkan kamar putra bungsunya itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Kibum langsung menginjak tiap tangga menuju kamarnya dan sang adik setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Appa..." Ucap kibum saat dirinya berpapasan dengan sang ayah.

"Biarkan dia bum. Mari berhenti menyakiti adikmu. Biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Jangan menghalanginya sedikitpun." Tuan kim segera melanjutkan langkahnya, sementara kibum membeku ditempatnya. "Dia anak pintar, meski dia tak mengenal kata menyerah, tapi dia tahu batasnya." Lanjut tuan kim sebelum mencapai sang istri yang sudah mulai menangis dilantai dasar.

Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati kamar sang adik yang jelas masih meringkuk dikasurnya sambil sesenggukan dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Kenapa eomma... melahirkan anak lemah... dan tak berguna... sepertiku...?" Tanya kyuhyun lirih entah pada siapa.

Wajah kibum nampak pilu memandang sang adik. _Ah... aku menyakitinya lagi... Kalau saja tidak ada aku, dia tidak akan sesakit ini, tentu saja._ Batinnya mengeluh. Atensi kibum terus tertuju pada sang adik tanpa berani mengalihkannya meski sedetikpun.

"Eomma... Appa... Hyung... Mianhae..." Ucapnya sambil terus meremas dadanya. Namun setelahnya kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Dan tepat saat tangan kyuhyun melemas, kibum segera memasuki kamar sang adik. "Kyu..." Panggilnya pelan sambil menggoyang tubuh sang adik yang nyata begitu dingin. Dengan langkah tergesa, kibum segera menggendong sang adik dan berlari menuruni tiap anak tangga untuk menuju lantai dasar.

"Eomma appa... Jebal..." Pekik kibum dan segera disambut pekikkan sang ibu "Ommo..." Dan jangan lupakan kepanikan sang ayah. "Eottoke...? Kenapa zhoumi sshi tidak bisa dihubungi...? Ajjushi... siapkan mobil... Kita harus kerumah sakit... Ya Tuhan... Appa sudah mengatakan untuk memanggil appa kalau kau tak mampu chagi... Pabo... Kenapa kau melupakannya...?" Rutuk sang ayah dan segera mengikuti langkah panjang putra sulungnya.

Nyonya kim terus menangis dan membelai kepala sang putra sepanjang perjalanan, sambil merapalkan kata "Mianhae..." tanpa akhir. Sementara tuan kim yang duduk dibangku depan terus saja bergumam "Ya Tuhan, selamatkan putraku..." Sedang kibum yang menopang tubuh dingin sang adik terus mencoba memberi kehangatan. Dipeluknya erat tubuh sang adik meski tubuhnya sendiri jadi sakit karena posisi duduknya yang jauh dari kata nyaman.

 **_o0o_**

Wajah mereka jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Meski begitu, "Yeobo, malam ini aku harus ke paris... Kau bisa menjaga kyunnie...?" Tanya tuan kim pelan.

"Mianhae yeobo, aku sudah janji pada nyonya tanaka akan menemaninya melihat resort baru kita dijepang. Aku tak mungkin membatalkan janji penting ini. Aku juga akan membawa kibum ikut denganku." Balas nyonya kim dengan wajah menyesal.

"Bisakah aku menemani kyunnie eomma?." Tanya kibum penuh harap. "Tapi eomma tak bisa melepaskan kesempatan ini bummie. Eottoke...?" Balas nyonya kim pelan.

"Kita tidak bisa apa-apa bum. Ah... Ajjusshi, bisakah kau menemani uri kyunnie hingga dia sadar... Berikan yang terbaik untuknya." Pinta tuan kim memohon.

"Ye, Tuan..." Balas kepala pelayan keluarga kim patuh. Dan setelah menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu, ketiganya pergi untuk memenuhi urusan masing-masing.

"Heh... Mereka sama sekali tidak peka. Yang dibutuhkan dan yang terbaik untuk tuan muda adalah mereka, tapi mereka justru tak memahaminya. Ck... ck... ck..." Decak sang pelayan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

 **_o0o_**

One day later –

Seorang dokter berkacamata tipis nampak memeriksa seluruh perkembangan kesehatan kyuhyun. Detak jantung dialat deteksi, laju aliran infus, tensi darah dan sebagainya dilakukan secara cermat.

Sementara itu, namja berkacamata dengan frame tebal itu nampak duduk tenang disofa. "Zhoumi sshi, bagaimana keadaan tuan muda?." Tanya sang kepala pelayan yang belum nampak tua itu.

"Dia sudah membaik. Pernafasannya sudah normal. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan sadar." Balas sang dokter yang bernama zhoumi itu tenang. Dan tak butuh waktu semenit, kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. "Tuan muda, anda sudah sadar...?" Pekik sang pelayan tertahan.

"Tuh kan... Baru juga aku berhenti bicara..." Kekeh sang dokter bangga. "Apa yang kau rasakan kyu?. Ada yang sakit?. Katakan padaku." Pinta sang dokter sabar. Sang dokter memang begitu mengenal sosok sang pasien. Karena selain zhoumi bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis paru-paru dirumah sakit, zhoumi juga dokter pribadi keluarga kim dan yang menangani tubuh lemah kyuhyun selama ini.

"Dimana mereka ajjushi...? Aku mendengar suara bum hyung sebelum tidak sadar sepenuhnya." Ucap kyuhyun pelan dari balik masker oksigennya. Pandangannya begitu berseri penuh pengharapan.

"Mereka pergi tuan muda. Tapi mereka janji akan segera kembali." Balas sang pelayan dengan nada khawatir.

"Heh..." Desahnya pelan. "Arra... Aku mau pulang." Ucap kyuhyun segera dan mencoba melepaskan apapun yang membelit tubuhnya.

"Kyu... Kau masih lemas, kau perlu perawatan." Sang dokter nampak gugup dengan tingkah kyuhyun.

"Berikan resepku dan biarkan aku pulang uisa nim." Pinta kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Tunggu... Kau belum bisa pergi kyu... Seperti yang ku katakan..." Belum selesai sang dokter berbicara, kyuhyun sudah memotongnya, "Seperti yang ku katakan, aku baik-baik saja dan aku mau pulang.!. Kalau mau menunggu tubuhku sehat, kau harus menunggunya seumur hidupku uisa nim" Pekik kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha meraih pakaiannya yang entah diganti kapan dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang nampak kependekan ditubuhnya itu, namun tubuhnya terasa melayang sesaat. "Kau belum mampu kyu. Aku mohon jangan keras kepala, tunggu beberapa waktu lagi nde?. Kasihani tubuhmu." Bujuk zhoumi.

Kyuhyun mengirimkan _death glare_ pada zhoumi yang dibalas senyuman olehnya meski sedikit kaku. "Aku sudah sehat. Jangan coba mengasihaniku uisa nim. Kau sama sekali tidak keren." Ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa kau pikir kau keren memaksa tubuhmu bergerak padahal belum mampu?." Timpal sang dokter tak kalah kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, baginya, kyuhyun seperti adik yang disayanginya.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keren, tapi aku tidak memaksa tubuhku. Berhenti mencemaskanku dan cemaskan saja pasienmu yang lain." Pinta kyuhyun dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Wajahnya yang masih pucat tak bisa disembunyikannya sedikitpun, namun sepertinya dia tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Yang coba disembunyikannya adalah, rasa kecewa yang bercokol dihatinya dan itu menyakiti paru-parunya yang akhirnya berakibat malfungsi.

 **_o0o_**

"Heh..." Diremas sekali lagi dadanya berusaha mengurangi sesak disana. Kemudian langkah panjangnya segera terlihat melewati lorong rumah sakit yang pengap dengan bau obat-obatan.

"Tuan muda, tunggu..." Sang pelayan mencoba menjajari langkah tuan mudanya, meski tak begitu berhasil. "Tuan..." Sekali lagi sang pelayan mencoba memanggil tuan mudanya dengan suara yang naik beberapa oktaf.

"Jangan teriak-teriak! Ajjusshi ini membuatku malu saja." Kesal kyuhyun sambil berhenti berjalan.

"Habisnya, anda meninggalkan langkah saya tuan. Saya kan tidak setinggi anda, jadi langkah saya jelas lebih pendek." Sungut si pelayan mendapat bentakan tajam kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Mian... Ayo pulang..." Ajak kyuhyun pelan dan lebih lembut tentu saja.

"Nde..." Balas sang pelayan senang..

 **_o0o_**

" _Tuan muda kyuhyun sudah pulang pagi tadi tuan muda kibum_." Bisik suara diseberang sana.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya kibum jelas khawatir.

" _Sepertinya begitu. Meskipun saya lihat tuan muda kyuhyun masih sangat pucat dan kadang lemas, tapi dia baik-baik saja_." Jawab suara yang sama.

"Baiklah. Gumawo rin." Kibum segera menyelesaikan panggilan jarak jauhnya.

"Bummie... Kemarilah." Pinta nyonya kim sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Ah... putramu tampan sekali nyonya kim..." Komentar nyonya tanaka.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Balas nyonya kim bangga.

Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk melihat-lihat resort baru itu, dan kemudian makan siang bersama.

 **_o0o_**

Kibum pulang sore hari bersama nyonya kim. Raut wajah mereka jelas menujukkan rasa lelah yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, dan segera turun menuju dapur tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya.

Tangannya dengan terampil membuat teh hangat dengan aroma _cinnamon_ dan _mint_ "Ajjusshi, berikan pada eomma dan bum hyung. Suguhkan saja, jangan mengatakan apapun." Pinta kyuhyun pelan.

Sang pelayan tersenyum hangat dan kemudian mengangguk patuh. Kaki pendeknya segera melangkah mendekati anak dan ibu yang nampak kelelahan dan beristirahat di sofa itu.

"Tehnya nyonya, tuan muda." Ucap sang pelayan sopan.

"Ah, gumawo ajjusshi." Gumam nyonya kim senang. Segera diraihnya gelas teh yang nampak masih sedikit mengepul itu dan dihirup aromanya. "Hm... Kayu manis..." Ujar nyonya kim senang. Diseruputnya sedikit liquid yang terasa manis dan menyegarkan itu hingga memasuki kerongkongannya. Menciptakan rasa hangat, nikmat, dan menyegarkan dalam waktu bersamaan. "Eh... Ada mintnya...?" Nyonya kim nampak sedikit terkejut.

Kibum juga segera meraih gelas dihadapannya dan menyeruputnya perlahan. "Gumawo ajjushi..." Ucapnya senang. Ingin sekali sang pelayan mengatakan bahwa bukan dirinya yang membuat, namun urung dan memilih hanya mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun...?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu melintas dari bibir kibum. Sang pelayan nampak kebingungan menjawab. Namun ketika sang pelayan menoleh kesisi kiri, dia melihat kyuhyun membuat pose tidur, maka sang pelayan langsung mengerti akan kode tersebut.

"Tuan muda kyuhyun sedang istirahat tuan muda. Kata zhoumi sshi, dia perlu banyak istirahat." Ucap pelayan lancar. Dia segera mencuri pandang ke arah kyuhyun yang memberinya dua jempol sambil meringis dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Sementara sang pelayan hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah tuan mudanya itu.

"Oh... Syukurlah dia sudah bisa pulang." Ucap sang ibu pelan.

"Dia memaksa untuk pulang nyonya. Zhoumi sshi sudah melarang tapi tidak berhasil." Balas sang pelayan dan membuat kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya kesal. Bibirnya bergerak pelan membentuk kata _Aigoooo_...

"Hah...? Kenapa kau tidak ikut mencegahnya ajjusshi. Kyuhyun harus sehat benar sebelum keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucap sang ibu khawatir.

"Tuan muda kyuhyun tidak mau membuat keluarganya khawatir nyonya." Balas sang pelayan jelas.

"Heh...?. Alasan macam apa itu?" Tanya nyonya kim. Dan sungguh setelahnya sang pelayan menyesal mengatakan kalimat sebelumnya. "Persiapkan air hangat untukku." Minta nyonya kim tenang.

"Baik nyonya." Balas sang pelayan dan segera undur diri.

"Mianhae tuan muda." Ucap sang pelayan pelan saat sudah berada didekat kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana..." Balas kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang cukup luas. Meminum obatnya dan berusaha memejamkan mata setelahnya. Dan usahanya berhasil

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu... Bagaimana keadaanmu?." Tanya sang ayah pelan pagi hari setelah kyuhyun lari pagi dengan kondisinya yang masih cukup payah.

"Seperti appa peduli saja padaku." Balas kyuhyun meringis.

"Apa kau pikir appa tidak peduli?" Tanya sang ayah pelan.

"Apa bisa dikatakan peduli, saat aku begitu kesulitan bernafas, dan hanya bergantung pada peralatan medis, appa meninggalkanku keparis demi bisnis. Bagaimana kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhirku?. Apa appa tidak akan menyesal?." Pancing kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." Bentak sang ayah tidak suka.

"Mianhae appa... Aku memang tak pernah menjadi hal penting untuk appa…" Balas kyuhyun dan berlalu dari hadapan sang ayah. Sial, air matanya tak mampu dibendungnya lagi hingga dia memilih lari mencoba mencapai pintu kamarnya dengan segera. Dan sialnya lagi, sang kakak yang baru bangun tidur melihatnya.

"Kyu..." Panggilnya. Namun kyuhyun keburu masuk kamar dan menutup pintu dengan suara blamm... yang sangat keras, setidaknya cukup untuk membuat kibum terkejut dengan ulah sang adik.

Kibum segera menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah pelan. Dan ketika mulai dekat dengan sang ayah yang tengah mengurut dahinya pelan, kibum menyapa, "Ah appa... Membuat kyunnie marah lagi. Appa bilang kita akan memberikan apapun untuk kyunnie dan berhenti memarahi maupun memerintahnya. Appa mengingkarinya sendiri." Sindir kibum.

"Ah, mian bummie... Appa bersalah." Ucap tuan kim menyesal. "Tapi kita harus bagaimana lagi untuk mempertahankan bisnis kalau tidak melakukan seperti ini?." Tanya tuan kim seakan tak memiliki jalan keluar.

"Heh..." Desah kibum pelan, dan berlalu dari sisi sang ayah.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu... Appa mu akan membunuh kami kalau mengajakmu bekerja part time." Seorang namja dengan mata besar dan tubuh tinggi nampak menolak permintaan kyuhyun.

"Minho ah... Aku yang mau. Kau berani menolakku eoh...?" Tanya kyuhyun mulai memaksa. Pandangannya begitu mengintimidasi.

"Bukan begitu kyu, pertama, kau tak memiliki pengalaman." Kali ini namja dengan tubuh tinggi yang berbicara.

"Makanya aku mencari pengalaman changmin ah." Balas kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kedua, fisikmu lemah."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku bisa konsultasi dengan dokterku."

"Ketiga, orang tuamu kaya dan punya kuasa. Sejujurnya kami khawatir dengan diri kami sendiri kyu."

"Aku jamin keselamatan kalian. Dan lagi, yang kaya kan appa dan eomma, hyung juga. Tapi aku tidak sama sekali. Makanya aku butuh uang."

"Keempat, dan paling penting. Kau tak akan mampu kyu."

"Aku bahkan bisa berkelahi dengan 10 orang sekaligus, meski setelahnya aku mungkin akan pingsan, tapi aku mampu. Aku juga bisa melakukan apapun min."

"Kau tidak akan mampu. Aku jamin." Peringat minho sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan memandangku rendah..!"

"Justru karena kami memandangmu tinggi makanya kami tahu kemampuanmu."

"Baiklah, kalian tidak mau mengajakku, aku akan mencari tempat sendiri. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyusahkan kalian. Mianhae…" Kyuhyun mencoba melangkah pergi namun akhirnya tidak jadi, karena lima jemari berhasil menahan lengannya, menciptakan _smirk_ menakutkan dari bibirnya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan mati ditempat itu." Ucap changmin mengingatkan.

"Geunde changminnie." Minho nampak kurang setuju.

"Gwenchana..." Balas changmin tenang.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan kalau ada apa-apa denganmu." Ucap minho kesal.

"Yha...! teman macam apa kau ini?." Tanya kyuhyun kesal. Dan minho hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

 **_o0o_**

Dan disinilah kyuhyun saat ini. Memasuki sebuah club malam dengan bau minuman keras yang menyengat juga rokok yang terasa menyumpal pernafasan dan narkoba yang pasti diperjualbelikan illegal namun dijual bebas.

"Melon soda..." Sebuah suara dengan nada rendah terdengar memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Ye... Ah ye...?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. Sebagai bartender baru, dia memang belum begitu hafal dengan menu yang disediakan, namun disebuah club malam dan meminta melon soda itu menurutnya sedikit aneh. _Well,_ memang ada menu itu, hanya saja... _Sudahlah. Pembeli adalah raja. Sediakan saja apa yang diminta._ Begitulah pikir kyuhyun segera.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah pembelinya sebentar. _Ah, anak SMA sepertiku. Pantas saja belum berani memesan minuman keras._ Batin kyuhyun menilai. Kyuhyun mulai membuat minuman berwarna hijau segar itu dengan terampil.

"Silahkan..." Ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman ringan diwajahnya.

"Gumawo..." Balasnya senang. Segera dicicipinya minuman pesanannya itu.

Sementara kyuhyun sambil mengelap gelas dan meja, dia terus memperhatikan namja imut dengan bibir shape M nya itu. Dan menit berikutnya pandangan mereka bertemu. "Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?." Tanya namja imut itu bingung. Sejujurnya dia sadar benar ada mata yang terus memperhatikannya intens.

"Anniyo, mianhaeyo..." Ucap kyuhyun langsung menundukkan pandangannya.

"Hem... Siapa namamu?. Sepertinya kau masih anak SMA?." Tanya namja imut itu dengan suaranya yang ceria. _Tch... Seperti dia sudah dewasa saja._ Batin kyuhyun kesal.

"Cho kyuhyun imnida, dan saya memang masih anak SMA. Tapi bisakah anda tidak menyebut SMA disini. Bisa-bisa kita digiring keluar dan saya kehilangan pekerjaan saya tepat dihari pertama. Anda tahukan, polisi kadang menyamar menjadi pelanggan. Sepertinya anda juga remaja nakal yang mencuri waktu memasuki dunia orang dewasa." Balas kyuhyun panjang. Dirinya tak berani menggunakan marga kim ditempat ini. _Urusannya bisa runyam,_ begitu pikirnya.

" _Well,_ namaku lee sungmin. Dan aku bukan anak SMA bocah. Aku sudah sangat dewasa. aku bahkan sudah ditunangkan dan akan segera menikah." Balas namja yang mengaku bernama lee sungmin itu.

"Hah...?." Mata kyuhyun melotot sesaat, namun smirk tak percaya terukir begitu saja dibibirnya. _Buaya dikadalin._ Batinnya kesal. "Wa, orang dewasa minum melon soda? Kekanakan."

"Lebih baik, daripada bocah minum minuman keras. Begundal, sok dewasa." Cibir sungmin.

"Wa, saya biasanya sangat tenang. Tapi entah mengapa saya penasaran dengan identitas anda. Punya KTP. Hanya mau membuktikan." Ucap kyuhyun berlagak memerintah. Sungmin segera merogoh sakunya dan mendapati dompetnya. "KTP loh, bukan kartu pelajar." Ucap kyuhyun sambil sedikit memperlihatkan _smirk_ nya.

"Arra... Ini..." Sungmin memberikan sebuah benda kotak tipis. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Lee sungmin." Ejanya pelan. Wa, dia sungguh terkejut melihatnya.

"Hahahha... Ekspresimu lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin menjadikanmu adikku." Ucap sungmin sambil mencoba meraih kepala kyuhyun.

Namun secepat yang dia bisa, kyuhyun menghindarinya. Perasaannya begitu sakit. "Aku sudah memiliki seorang hyung, dan aku membencinya. Jika anda menjadi kakakku, aku khawatir akan membenci anda juga. Sedangkan sebagai seorang bartender, pekerjaan saya bukan membenci." Kyuhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa dirinya begitu dikuasai rasa marah itu.

Sejujurnya, dia tak pernah mengizinkan kepalanya dielus sekalipun, kecuali oleh keluarganya sendiri. "Permisi." Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari hadapan sungmin. Sungmin mencelos mendapat tanggapan itu. Tapi, "Menarik..." Sebuah senyuman licik nampak menghiasi wajahnya.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun pulang sekitar pukul 3 dinihari. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pasi karena kelelahan bekerja dihari pertamanya.

"Kyu, kau darimana saja...?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

Wajah kyuhyun mengeras seketika. "Kau peduli padaku...?" Tanya kyuhyun pelan.

Kibum jelas merasa kecewa dengan jawaban sang adik, pun merasa bersalah. Kibum juga tak mampu menjawab tanya sang adik. Sementara kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa kaget sang kakak belum tidur dijam segini.

"Aku lelah hyung. Aku mau tidur. Dan kau tidurlah juga. Jangan pernah lagi melakukan ini, kau akan kelelahan sendiri." Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hm... Ne kyu... Besok ayo kita bermain golf dilahan tuan cha. Kita sudah sangat lama tidak melakukannya. Kau bisa bolos sekolah sehari saja kan?. Lihat siapa yang paling jago." Ajak kibum dengan suaranya yang dibuat seceria mungkin.

"Percuma..." Balas kyuhyun singkat."Eh...?" Sepertinya kibum tak faham dengan ucapan kyuhyun.

"Semua juga tahu, aku tak akan pernah sepadan denganmu." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyuman kelunya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Padahal aku tahu kau bisa lebih baik dariku kyu. Mianhae, sepertinya aku terlalu sering menjegal langkahmu." Gumam kibum merasa bersalah.

Kibum segera beranjak menuju kamarnya, namun sekilas dia mendengar isakan kecil dari kamar sang adik. Hatinya pilu namun dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri tanpa mengganggu adiknya lagi.

 **_o0o_**

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja kyu...?" Tanya changmin dengan senyuman.

"Tidak buruk."Balas kyuhyun singkat. "Syukurlah... Jangan sampai ketahuan ayahmu kyu, bisa-bisa kami dibunuh juga." Ucap changmin pelan.

"Beres..." Balas kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan ringisannya.

Keduanya segera melenggang santai menuju kelasnya. Bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, lucu sekali kalau mereka harus terlambat masuk.

 **_o0o_**

Sudah satu minggu kyuhyun bekerja di club malam itu. Dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Kondisinya memang kadang menurun, namun dia masih bisa mengatasinya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun kembali ketempat kerjanya sore itu dan mendapati pengunjung yang sudah seminggu ini terus menyambangi meja bartendernya, lee sungmin. Nampaknya dia belum memesan apapun, dan akhirnya kyuhyun membuatkan minuman kesukaan namja imut itu.

"Club baru buka dan anda sudah berada disini. Wa, sepertinya anda niat sekali." Sapa kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Aku ketagihan dengan melon sodamu." Ucap sungmin sambil menyeringai.

"Bagus, aku akan mendapat bayaran lebih kalau aku memiliki pelanggan tetap." Ringis kyuhyun.

"Tapi hari ini aku tidak akan sendiri kyu," Ucap sungmin tenang.

"Oya?, tunangan anda akan datang?" Tanya kyuhyun _excited_. Sejujurnya ia ingin melihat gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan namja tampan sekaligus imut dan awet muda itu.

"Sayang sekali bukan. Hyungku..." Balas sungmin senang.

"Ah, sepertinya anda mau pamer kemesraan sungmin sshi..." Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Anniyo, hyungku setiap harinya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kemarin dia mengajakku jalan-jalan dan aku sarankan kesini." Balas sungmin sambil menyeruput melon soda dihadapannya yang beberapa waktu lalu dibuatkan kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menatap jam mengkilap dipergelangan tangannya. "Dia pasti akan segera datang sebentar lagi." Ucapnya senang.

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian namja tinggi dengan kacamata berframe tipis berjalan perlahan menuju meja bartender dimana sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun memucat seketika saat mengetahui namja yang datang mengunjungi tempatnya bekerja itu. "Kyu..." Namja tampan itu juga tak kalah terkejut. Langkahnya dengan cepat menuju meja itu sementara kyuhyun membeku ditempat.

"Kyu.." Namja itu sekali lagi memanggil nama kyuhyun. Sekedar meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu memang orang yang dikenalnya. "Kau apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya namja itu dengan raut marah yang terpeta. "Kau bahkan baru seminggu keluar dari rumah sakit bodoh...!" Kesal namja itu.

"Hyung... Kau mengenalnya?." Tanya sungmin heran.

"Kim kyuhyun, putra bungsu keluarga kim minnie. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya waktu kalian kecil kan?." Tanya namja itu berang.

"Ah... Kyu yang itu. Lah, dia bilang namanya cho kyuhyun, ya aku jadi lupa." Balas sungmin sambil melotot.

"Anda mau pesan apa zhoumi uisa nim...?" Tanya kyuhyun menunjukkan keprofesionalannya.

"Aku pesan, kau segera pulanglah. Keluargamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu kyu." Pinta namja yang ternyata adalah zhoumi si dokter tampan itu.

"Hm... Pesanan anda tidak ada didaftar menu uisa nim." Desah kyuhyun singkat.

"Tentu saja. Mereka sudah gila kalau mencatatnya." Kesal zhoumi.

"Dan anda gila, karena memesannya." Balas kyuhyun tak kalah ketus.

"Kyu... Mereka mengkhawatiranmu, kau harus tahu itu." Pinta sang dokter pelan. "Kondisimu itu masih belum stabil kyu. Bisa-bisa kau kembali terbaring diranjang yang kau benci itu. Sepertinya kau mulai suka sekarang." Sindir sang dokter.

"Mereka tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku uisa nim." Sungut kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Kibum, appamu, eommamu, jelas menangis saat kau kehilangan kesadaran. Bahkan kibum menggendongmu dengan susah payah dipunggungnya yang kecil." Perkataan sang dokter membuat hatinya mencelos. Namun seketika teringat dengan perlakuan keluarganya, dan itu membuatnya kembali dalam kesuramannya.

"Oh," Balasnya singkat.

"Ha...?" Sungmin dan zhoumi nampak terkejut dengan jawaban kyuhyun. "Kyu aku serius. Sepertinya aku memang perlu menghubungi keluargamu." Ucap sang dokter dan segera menghubungi ponsel ayah kyuhyun.

"Coba saja..." Tantang kyuhyun sambil mulai mengelap meja dihadapannya hingga tak ada sedikitpun debu yang menempel disana. Sementara itu sungmin nampak bengong dengan tingkah mereka.

"Ah... Sial... Dimana sih tuan kim ini...?" Ucap zhoumi kesal, sambil sekali lagi memencet nomor tuan kim.

"Dia sedang di italy. Berangkat kemarin malam." Ucap kyuhyun santai.

"Wah... Mana nomor nyonya kim...?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Eomma sedang jalan-jalan di ghuang zhu..." Lagi, suara rendah kyuhyun semakin dingin. "Dan kalau kau mau menghubungi kibum hyung lakukan saja. Dia tidak akan peduli." Ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"Kibum ah..." Entah sejak kapan suara itu terhubung.

" _Yeoboseyo..."_ Balas suara diseberang.

"Aku sedang di club X. Adikmu bekerja disini kau tahu?."

" _Benarkah?."_ Tanya kibum dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Nde, Jemput dia. Dia keras kepala sekali, tidak mau aku suruh pulang."

" _Biarkan saja. Jangan meminta atau memerintahkan apapun yang tidak dia sukai. Biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia suka."_

"Kau gila, adikmu ini masih sakit. Kau..."

" _Uisa nim. Dia akan lebih sakit kalau terus dipaksa. Apa memaksa akan mendatangkan kebaikan?."_

Zhoumi menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal. "Kau bodoh... Kalian semua bodoh..." Ucap sang dokter dan segera mematikan panggilan telphonnya dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana?. Sudah puas.?" Tanya kyuhyun mencibir.

"Argh... Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu kyu?." Tanya sang dokter frustasi.

"Kenapa anda menanyakannya padaku?. Apa aku yang jadi tersangka disini?." Kyuhyun jelas kesal dipandang sebagai terdakwa seperti itu.

"Apa kau menyerah pada hyungmu?" Tanya sungmin tanpa terduga. Sepertinya hanya dia yang mengetahui bagaimana perasaan kyuhyun.

"Anggap saja aku memang menyerah sungmin sshi." Balas kyuhyun dingin.

"Menyerah hanya untuk mereka yang sudah berusaha kyu.." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Anda bahkan tidak tahu seberapa banyak aku berusaha sungmin sshi. Anda tidak berhak mengatakan tentang usaha padaku." Bentak kyuhyun semakin kesal. Dia sudah lupa dimana dirinya kini. Dia tidak peduli meski setelah ini si boss akan memecatnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu kyu, tapi aku pernah merasakan berada diposisimu itu."Ucap sungmin pelan. "Aku bahkan masih berusaha mendapatkan hati appa dan umma, tapi aku sudah lebih beruntung dari sebelumnya. Zhoumi hyung... Sudah ada di sampingku sekarang." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum dan membuat zhoumi mencelos mendengarkan kalimat sang dongsaeng.

Kyuhyun yang masih nampak kesal segera meninggalkan mejanya dan memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan menghitung banyaknya pil putih yang akan dikonsumsinya sebentar lagi.

"Dia juga manusia hyung. Manusia butuh berkomunikasi agar perasaannya bisa tersampaikan. Kau mengenalnya, kita mengenalnya, aku mohon bantu dia hyung..." Ucap sungmin pelan.

"Tentu saja minnie." Ucap zhoumi sambil mengelus lembut rambut cokelat terang sang adik.

 **_o0o_**

"Ada apa anda meminta bertemu zhoumi sshi. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa adik saya?." Tanya kibum dengan wajahnya yang khawatir disore yang sudah mulai menggelap itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?". Kini zhoumi dengan wajah datarnya yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja, dia adik saya." Jawab kibum tegas. "Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kau tak menanyakannya sendiri padanya kibum sshi?." Sang dokter menunjukkan wajah lelahnya.

"Dia membenciku, dan aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih lagi." Balas kibum pelan. Wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan yang tak terperi. "Dia selalu menganggap saya menjijikkan, menyebalkan dan mengganggu."

"Aku setuju kalau kau sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu, tapi kau sama sekali tak menjijikkan. Kyuhyun dan kau kibum. Kalian ini saudara. Lebih dari itu, kalian ini manusia. Manusia diberi mulut untuk berbicara, agar apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikiranmu itu tersampaikan. Manusia diberi hati, agar bisa merasakan empati, dan kalian justru mematikannya."

"Sejujurnya aku memandang kau itu seperti cerminanku dulu. Takut menyakiti tapi justru yang kita lakukan itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Menyakiti diri kita sendiri karena tak mampu memperlihatkan bagaimana sesungguhnya rasa sayang kita, dan menyakiti orang lain yang memiliki hak untuk merasakan kasih sayang kita. Bum, aku yakin kau sangat pintar dan mengerti kalimatku ini. Mendekatlah pada kyuhyun untuk menyayanginya, bukan justru menjauh darinya hingga menyebabkan tangisannya." Nasehat zhoumi.

Kibum hanya terpekur memikirkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari dokter pribadi keluarganya itu. Bagaimana memulainya?. Itulah yang ada difikirannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, hanphone kibum berdering. Dan itu adalah nomor kyuhyun yang tertera disana. "Yeoboseyo..." Ucapnya setelah mendapat panggilan.

"Changminnie... Ada apa?." Tanya kibum setelah mengenal suara teman sang adik. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Bagaimana bisa kyu melupakan _inhealer_ nya...? Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku." Ucap kibum segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat kerja kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mampir di apotek di rumah sakit yang baru saja disinggahinya. Kibum bahkan lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan sang dokter hingga membuat sang dokter geleng-geleng kepala.

Beruntung tempat kerja kyuhyun tak begitu jauh dengan rumah sakit tersebut. Kibum segera berlari kalang kabut mencari tempat kyuhyun diistirahatkan. _Pasti kyuhyun sangat kesakitan._ Batin kibum khawatir.

"Ah.. Hyung... Kau datang..." Pekik changmin dengan wajah senang. Kibum segera melihat keadaan sang adik yang sudah sangat pucat. Tangannya terus mencengkeram dadanya dan memukulnya beberapa kali seakan tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kyu..." Pekik kibum sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang adik. "Hyung..." Bisik kyuhyun sangat pelan. Mata kyuhyun memerah, sepertinya dia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ini... Hisap ini kyu..." Pinta kibum sambil mengangsurkan inhealer kemulut kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan segera menghirupnya berkali-kali, hingga ia merasa lebih baik, dan mampu bernafas dengan benar. "Hah..." Desah kyuhyun pelan.

"Syukurlah..." Ucap kibum sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Syukurlah... Aku pikir aku akan mati." Ucap kyuhyun pelan. Matanya segera mencari sosok yang memberinya ide gila itu. Dan namja dengan wajah imut itu hanya tersenyum dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tak membawa _inhealer_ mu?. Pabo namja..." Kesal kibum sembari memukul kepala adiknya pelan.

"Tapi bagus juga, aku jadi tahu kau masih peduli padaku hyung. Kupikir kau akan membiarkanku saja." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyumannya senang. "Dan kau jelek sekali saat ini." Lanjut kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

Penampilan kibum memang sangat berantakan. Peluh yang mengalir didahinya terus mengalir menganak sungai. Sisa air mata juga masih ada dipipinya. Jaket yang dikenakannya bahkan terbalik saking tidak konsennya dia menggunakan. Untung saja mobil yang dikendarainya melaju dengan benar dan dirinya selamat sampai tempat tujuan. Kalau tidak, dua nyawa jelas melayang diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Ini juga gara-gara kau kyu." Balas kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, dan baru sekali ini kyuhyun melihatnya. Dan cukup membuatnya ngakak seketika.

"Hah... ayo pulang kyu..." Ajak kibum lembut.

"Tapi aku harus kerja hyung..." Tolak kyuhyun penuh sesal.

"Aku akan memberikan uang untukmu setiap hari."

"Arra... Tapi ada yang masih tidak bisa kau berikan untukku hyung..."

Kibum nampak bingung dengan kalimat kyuhyun dan membuatnya terdiam berfikir, hal apa yang tidak bisa diwujudkannya. "Kau tidak bisa memberikan sedikit waktumu untukku. Begitu juga appa dan eomma. Disini sangat ramai, dan aku tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti dirumah." Lanjut kyuhyun lemas.

Kibum tersenyum seketika. Mengerti kearah mana adiknya meminta. "Aigoo... Uri kyunnie manjanya..." Ucap kibum sambil mengelus pelan kepala kyuhyun. Dan itu cukup membuat mata kyuhyun kembali mengembun. Sudah lama dirinya tidak diperlakukan begitu. "Hyung akan memberikannya padamu. Sa, ayo pulang... Kau perlu istirahat kyu..."

"Jinjja...?" Tanya kyuhyun bengong.

"Ehm..." Balas kibum yakin. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak ikut terharu dengan pemandangan petang itu.

 **_o0o_**

Minggu sore yang cerah. Matahari masih bersinar di ufuk barat sana. Warnanya sudah memerah, menandakan hari akan segera berakhir.

Keluarga kim nampak bercengkerama di taman depan. Minus kyuhyun. Dimana dia?.

"Cha... Mari minum teh di sore hari..." Ajak kyuhyun dengan wajah gembira dan riang. Rupanya sedari tadi kyuhyun sibuk didapur membuatkan teh untuk keluarganya.

"Aigoo... Bartender kita rupanya sangat giat." Ucap sang ayah senang. Ya, setelah kibum menceritakan semuanya, mereka kini lebih sering meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga. Bisnis mereka memang penting, tapi kebersamaan dengan keluarga tak bisa digantikan oleh emas permata sebanyak apapun.

"Appa... Kau menyebalkan." Ucap kyuhyun sambil merangkul tubuh gempal sang ayah.

"Oh ya... Haruskah appa diam saja?." Goda sang ayah.

"Anni... Anniyo.. Appa tak boleh mendiamkanku lagi." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Loh.. Ini teh yang biasa dibuatkan ajjusshi...?" Ucap sang ibu dan diamini oleh kibum, begitu juga dengan tuan kim.

"Bukan tuan, nyonya... Itu teh yang tuan muda kyuhyun selalu buatkan untuk kalian." Ucap sang kepala pelayan –yang kebetulan berdiri disisi kiri tuan kim sambil memotongkan kue untuknya- yakin.

"Benarkah kyu?." Tanya kibum tak percaya.

Dengan malu-malu kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aigoo..." Sang ibu nampak _surprise_ sekali dengan kenyataan itu. "Lain kali kau harus menyuguhkannya untuk tamu kita juga kyu." Ucap sang ibu sambil tertawa.

"Andwe, itu minuman spesial untuk keluargaku." Ucap kyuhyun dengan nada kesalnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Bolehkah kami mencicipinya juga kyu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Ommo... Zhoumi sshi..." Pekik sang ibu senang. "Kemarilah..." Nyonya kim segera meminta salah satu pelayannya untuk mengambilkan cangkir tambahan.

"Anu kyu... Bisa minta melon soda saja...?" Tanya namja imut yang berada dibelakang zhoumi.

"Ah sungmin sshi..." Ucap kyuhyun senang. "Kau datang?. Tapi sayang sekali aku bukan bartender, jangan memintaku membuatkan yang aneh-aneh. Nikmati saja teh buatanku yang menyehatkan ini." Lanjut kyuhyun dan segera meletakkan cangkir dengan cairan coklat terang kehadapan sungmin.

"Aigoo... Semoga aku baik-baik saja." Ucap sungmin sambil mulai meneguk isi tehnya. Dan, "Wah... enak... Bisa minta tambah?." Tanya sungmin dengan wajah senang sambil mengangsurkan cangkirnya kehadapan kyuhyun.

"Hm... Ini wujud terimakasihku atas ide brilianmu yang gila itu sungmin sshi." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir sungmin.

"Ssstt... Itu rahasia kita kyu." Balas sungmin sambil menaruh telunjuk kanannya dibibir. Diperlihatkannya _smirk_ yang jarang terlihat itu, dan cukup membuat dua keluarga itu bengong.

Kyuhyun membalas _smirk_ sungmin tak kalah mengerikan. " _Well,_ ide bagusmu tak akan kubagi dengan orang lain." Ucap kyuhyun senang.

Begitulah, sungmin yang memberikan ide gila itu pada kyuhyun untuk membuktikan apa sang kakak peduli padanya, dan ide itu memang cukup manjur. Meski kyuhyun nyaris berada diambang mautnya, karena dia harus menahan sesak didadanya karena tidak menggunakan _inhealer_ yang jelas ada di dalam tasnya.

 _Well,_ tidak separah itu, tapi cukup membuat satu keluarga akhirnya terjalin kembali tali pengikatnya yang bernama perhatian dan kasih sayang itu.

Mereka melewati malam dengan tawa yang tak pernah lekang dan akhirnya membuat pesta _barbecue_ kecil-kecilan.

Satu hal yang baru saja mereka sadari adalah, Harta memang penting, tapi mereka tak memiliki waktu untuk selamanya. Ada saatnya waktu menghentikan lingkaran kehidupan mereka.

 ** _Harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga,_**

 ** _Mutiara paling indah adalah keluarga._**

 ** _-Keluarga Cemara Ost._**

 **END**

 **Jrengg... Fuyu datang bawa oneshot lagi...**

 **Kalau ada yang tanya, si kyu sakit apa...**

 **Apa ajalah, yang jelas fisik kyu tak sek** **u** **at orang lain...**

 **Dan mari bantu fuyu melupakan FF yang masih TBC sejenak...**

 **Geunde, readerdeul... Maafkan fuyu, dan tolong apresiasi FF fuyu, nde...?**

 **Mind to Review...? #bow. ^^**

 ** _Fuyuhime Ryuu, August 10 2015_**


End file.
